Danger Lies Ahead
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Alternative Ending Of Ai No Kusabi! What happens if Guy's plan backfires? Who's the one is dead now?


Ai No Kusabi: Danger Lies Ahead

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Ai No Kusabi!

notes: it takes place where Guy kidnaps Riki and Riki calls for Katze. My alternative ending of Part II of the episode...

Riki opened his eyes as he heard the door closed in the room. He knew he have to call Katze right away before Guy might do something foolish again; he turned around and saw his communicator as he pressed the button to contact Katze where he was working.

(At Katze's Place)

Katze was typing in his computer as he suddenly heard a beeping noise, he blinked as he didn't believe what he was seeing. After he got the location he contacted Iason who was getting ready to leave for his urgent matter. "Iason," came the reply after the first ring, "I found him," Katze said quietly.

"Riki? But I just had an urgent call about meeting someone at Dana Bahn," Iason replied as Katze was slightly confused, "what should we do then Iason? I know my computer isn't at any false and I'm believing that the urgent matter your going in is a trap," Katze replied. "That may be, but what happens if Riki is also there?"

"Iason, trust my judgement. I'll go there while you come to the location that I give you," Katze said slowly as Iason sighed, "please. I don't want anything happen to you," Katze explained. "Very well; let me have the location to where you think Riki is and you'll go to Dana Bahn," Iason said as Katze smiled slightly and gave the location to where Riki might be.

(At Iason's Place)

Iason looked out the window of his car as he was thinking to where Riki might be now. Riki, if you are not at the place that I am going now, Katze will be punished, he thought as he closed his eyes.

(At Dana Bahn)

Katze blinked as he got out of the vehicle and saw that nobody was at the entrance of Dana Bahn. He knew at that moment the person who was waiting for Iason was inside, he looked at his weapon for a moment before going in; feeling uneasy as he walked inside. "So, you finally came," a voice said suddenly as Katze gasped and heard the door closed behind him and the lights opened though not around.

"Your not Iason!" The voice cried shocked as Katze looked and saw a mongrel standing before him, "who are you?" Katze asked angrily. "I would be asking you the same thing," the mongrel murmured as Katze glared at him, "my name's Katze. What did you want from Iason?"

"To give him back Riki. Although my plan might have backfired, the name's Guy by the way," the mongrel replied. Katze smirked, "Riki contacted me awhile ago and I gave Iason the location in where he is," he said as Guy was shocked, "he what?"

(At Riki's Place)

Riki waited patiently for Katze as he sat on a chair. Just then he heard the doors opened as he looked up and was shocked in finding Iason instead, "Iason! What are you doing here instead of Katze?" Riki asked as Iason rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Riki," Iason said as Riki didn't say anything at first, "where's Katze?"

"Someone called me and he thought that I was going to Dana Bahn," Iason explained as Riki blinked, "don't tell me that Katze's there right now! That must have been Guy who called you. Iason, it's a trap! We must go there!" Riki said worriedly. "Katze is able to take care of himself," Iason replied, Riki shook his head.

"If I know Guy, he might beat up Katze severly. Please Iason! I'm begging you!" Riki begged as Iason looked at him sighing, "very well. Let's go then," he said as Riki nodded.

(Back at Dana Bahn)

"You son of a bitch! You were leading Iason to this trap so you could kill him!" Katze cried angrily as he punched Guy on the face hard, "no kidding. See that box in there? Why don't you open it?" Guy asked as he was breathing unnormally. Katze glared at it as he picked it up, he opened it and gasped.

"Riki's pet ring!" Katze cried as Guy nodded smirking, "also Katze, why don't you say your good-bye's now?" He asked as Katze looked and saw that Guy pressed a button on his control panel. Katze groaned as he fell backward on the ground along with Guy who tried to hold onto the wall for support.

The two began fighting each other as they hear explosives around them. "This is the most stupidest thing that you've done Guy!" Katze said angrily, "you don't even know me. I wouldn't even be talking if I were you," Guy said angrily as he punched Katze on the stomach and Katze stumbled backward.

(Outside Dana Bahn)

"Oh shit! Look at that Iason!" Riki cried pointing as Iason looked and saw that the whole entire place was beginning to crumble, "we should go inside and look for Katze and Guy. There might be seriously injured!" Riki said nervously as Iason shook his head. "No pet, the place is falling part and it's already too late."

Riki looked at him surprised, "are you saying that those two are going to get killed?" He asked as Iason nodded sadly as he thought about Katze. "Guy!" Riki screamed as he pounded on the door as he was seeing the place being destroyed, "Riki, stop! You can't do anything anymore!"

Riki began to sob incontrollably as Iason comforted him with a hug, "I'm so sorry pet."

(Inside Dana Bahn)

Katze glared at Guy who was on the ground unconscious; he knew that he had to get out before it was too late. He tried to access the door but it seemed that the control panels were jammed, he growled in frustration as another explosive hit the room he was in. He tried again but it was no use.

Just then he heard a cough coming from Guy as he looked at him, "it's no use. We are done for Katze," he said slowly as Katze knew that he was probably right. "Why? Why did you do this Guy?" Katze asked as Guy looked at him, "I fell in love with Riki. I didn't want some blondie to have the fantasy that I want with him."

"So all this was over Iason since you were jealous of him?" Katze asked as Guy nodded slowly, Katze sighed. "Looks like your plan failed you Guy. Riki contacted me with his terminal and I called Iason to persuade him," he explained as Guy stared at him surprised, "Riki loves Iason and Iason loves Riki. They will always be together."

Guy began to sob quietly as explosive's began to go around them, I'm sorry Riki, Guy thought as a huge explosive hit towards them.

(Outside Dana Bahn)

"Guy!" Riki yelled loudly as he could but it was no use, he knew at that moment Katze and Guy died inside there. Iason stared at Riki as the two of them drove back to Tanagura, "Riki, everything will be all right," Iason said quietly as Riki looked at him. "How could you say that?" He asked angrily, "Katze is the one who saved the both of us Riki," Iason replied.

"What?" Riki asked blinking, "he told me to come and get you instead of going to Dana Bahn. If I denyed him, I would have been the one that was killed inside there Riki. It was all of Guy's plan but it backfired," Iason explained as Riki sobs were now quieter, "Riki, we owe our lives to Katze. You may have been killed also if you went inside."

Riki nodded slowly, "but why Katze? Why Guy?" He asked as his tears began to run down again and Iason hugged him for comfort, "everything we'll be all right pet. I'm here for you," he said as Riki looked up at him and the two kissed long and passionately for the first time that they've been together as Riki returned the kiss with full favor.

"I love you Riki," Iason said smiling as Riki looked at him a little bit surprised, Iason smiled as the two stood where they were hugging each other as Riki thought about what just happened to Guy and Katze.

End!

me: here yea go!

Guy: What the heck?

me: what? No good?

Iason: listen to "Sympathy Before The Storm."

Me: I was listening to it and I came up with this idea

Riki: we'll be onto the next story soon

Katze: review and update!


End file.
